Day After Day
by youi-chan
Summary: Ini memang kenyataan pahit dimana kekasihmu direbut oleh sahabatmu sendiri. Walau pada akhirnya ini semua dilakukan agar kau tak terluka. Dan Sasuke tahu bagaimana rasanya itu. SasuSaku.


**Disclaimer** : Naruto-Masashi Kishimoto. Haru haru-Big Bang (alur cerita saya ambil dari MV mereka dengan sedikit perubahan). Cerita murni terlahir dari pikiran nista author, atas terlahirnya cerita ini saya tidak meminta bayaran ataupun keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun. Just for fun and sharing.

**Rate** : T (always ^^)

**Pair** : SasuSakuNaru

**Warning** : TYPO, alur gaje, AU, pluff, OOC, Author newbie, ending nggak jelas, deskripsi ngebingungin dan berbagai hal yang membuat fanfic ini bener-bener jauh dari paket sempurna. Don't Like Don't Read.

**Summary **: Ini memang kenyataan pahit dimana kekasihmu direbut oleh sahabatmu sendiri. Walau pada akhirnya ini semua dilakukan agar kau tak terluka. Dan Sasuke tahu bagaimana rasanya itu.

**.**

**.**

**Day After Day**

** By: puzZy cat**

**.**

_I finally realise, that I'm nothing without you_

_I was so wrong, forgive me_

**.**

DEG

Ia melihatnya. Bagaimana bisa sahabatnya itu melakukan hal seperti ini padanya? Wanitanya, jelas ia yakin tangan yang tengah digenggam lembut itu adalah tangan wanita yang selama ini ia sayang.

Sadar akan emosi yang mulai membuncah disekujur raganya. Hingga kecupan gadis cantik tersebut kepada pria didepannya sungguh membuatnya hilang kendali. Ia yang selalu bisa mengontrol emosinya kini goyah akan amarah yang melingkupi hatinya. Ia sungguh merasa… terhianati.

Hingga siluet gadis itu hilang diujung jalan, ia keluar. Ia yakin wajahnya kini pasti mengeras, kaku, buas, dan tak terhentikan. Ia balik paksa lelaki pirang itu. Mencengkeram kerah kemejanya kuat.

"Brengsek kau Naruto!" Ucapnya marah. Lelaki didepannya bahkan tak memperlihatkan sebuah keterkejutan seolah lelaki itu tahu semua sekenario takdir ini.

"Keluar juga kau Sasuke, kukira kau begitu menjadi pecundang hingga hanya berdiam diri."

BUAGH

Tinjuan dipipi pria pirang itu ia layangkan dengan penuh emosi. Bagaimana orang yang selama ini ia anggap sebagai sahabat bisa menusuknya dari belakang? Oh ia sungguh belum pernah hilang kendali hingga hari ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura. Kau bahkan tau dia milikku bodoh!" _Onyx_nya kini memicing tajam. Menantang sang _safir_ yang masih memicing sakit.

"Cuih, dia bahkan sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi." Kalimat yang terdengar begitu meremehkan itu membuatnya tak tahan untuk menghajar lelaki itu. Hingga seorang lelaki menghentikannya.

"Tenang Sasuke!" Lelaki itu mencengkeram kedua lengannya erat, tak ingin kembali melihat pertarungan dua sahabatnya. Walau ia tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, semua harus dihentikan.

"Lepas Kiba! Si brengsek ini harus dibunuh!" Tepat pada saat itu Naruto bangkit. Menyeka darah segar disudut bibirnya akibat pukulan Sasuke. Ia tahu lelaki itu memiliki emosi yang labil sehingga mudah terpancing. Jika biasanya ia hanya menghindar dari lelaki pirang ini untuk berkelahi –karena ia tahu akan berakhir dengan kekonyolan- tapi tidak untuk saat ini. Harga dirinya dipertaruhkan dan ia harus mempertahankannya.

Saat lelaki pirang itu hampir saja membalas pukulannya, Gaara, sahabatnya yang sedari tadi diam bergerak. Mengkungkung lelaki itu tepat saat kepalan tangannya diudara.

"Perkelahian tidak akan menyesaikan masalahmu." Suara malas dibelakangnya menghentikan gerakannya untuk kembali berusaha melepas kungkungan Kiba, Shikamaru, teman jeniusnya itu sedang berusaha menjadi penengah diantara mereka.

Tak tahan dengan atmosfir diantara mereka ia menggeram, dalam sekali hentakkan melepas cengkeraman Kiba. Menarik napas panjang. Emosinya sudah lebih stabil walau kedua tangannya masih mengepal erat.

.

..

…

"Mulai saat ini.. kita bukan sahabat lagi." Dan satu kalimat itu menjadi akhir akan ikatan diantara mereka. Dan hanya untuk gadis itu ia bahkan mempertaruhkan segalanya, sahabat pertamanya.

.

.

"Maaf Sasuke."

oOoOoOoOo

Guyuran sower itu tetap tak dapat mendinginkan pikirannya. Seumur hidupnya baru kali ini ia merasa begitu terhina. Ia yang terhormat dipecundangi oleh sahabatnya sendiri.

Saat melihat pantulan wajahnya dikaca itu, ia benci, benci melihat dirinya yang begitu lemah. Lemah tak bisa mempertahankan miliknya. Oh, ia benar tak sanggup untuk ditinggal gadis Haruno itu. Gadis pertama yang membuatnya mengerti cinta. Yang gigih menantinya untuk menyambut uluran kasih gadis itu.

Tapi nyatanya ia kehilangan. Kini bukan hanya cinta tapi juga,

Sahabat.

PRAAANGG

Tinjuannya pada kaca didepannya membuat tangannya bergetar, bukan hanya sakit akan luka tapi juga meratapi kelemahannya. Dan kembali ia benci melihat refleksi wajahnya pada serpihan kaca yang meretak akibat pukulannya. Hingga tekad itu muncul,

Ia akan kembali mengambil tunangannya.

.

.

Tapi sekeras apapun ia mencoba untuk menahannya, amarah itu semakin menguasainya. Tak pelik pemandangan didepannya ini membuat nafasnya memburu.

Sakura. Gadis itu tengah mengusap luka disudut bibir pria pirang itu. Luka yang ia yakini akibat pukulannya kemarin. Hey! Ia dapat melihat seringai dibibir pria itu tatkala berhasil memergokinya melihat mereka. Seakan sengaja, lelaki itu merangkul gadis berambut pink disebelahnya. Setengah memeluk seakan mengolok ia tentang kepemilikan gadis itu.

Dan ia sungguh tak dapat berdiam diri lagi.

Digedornya kaca mobil lelaki itu. Memicing tajam pada manik hijau yang tengah ketakutan melihat matanya, ketika pintu itu terbuka, disambarnya lengan Sakura erat. Menghempasnya keluar mobil untuk pergi menjauh.

Ia perlu bicara pada gadis ini.

"Sasuke lepas!" Gadis itu meronta dalam genggamannya. Hingga langkahnya terhenti akan hadangan pria dihadapannya.

"Lepaskan dia! Kau melukainya." Tarikan kasar itu melepas genggamannya terhadap Sakura. Lelaki itu -Naruto- tengah menyembunyikan sang gadis dibelakang punggungnya, bersikap _possessive_. Dan ia kembali muak dengan semua adegan itu.

"Sakura! Sekarang kau pilih, ikut dengan calon suamimu atau dengan lelaki brengsek itu!" Tudingnya tepat dihadapan pria _blonde_ itu. Emosinya meluap-luap kali ini.

Hingga ia yakin akan menang terhadap pertaruhan ini, gadis itu kembali menghempas harapannya. Tepat pada hitungan kesepuluh yang ia lapalkan dalam hati, bisa ia lihat tubuh gadisnya semakin meringkuk dipunggung lelaki itu. Bersembunyi tanpa sedikitpun menatap mata memohonnya.

Ia sudah ditolak oleh gadis itu, tepat dihadapan sang musuh. Mengepal tangannya erat sebelum pergi menjauh dari dua orang itu.

Ia telah kalah.

.

.

"Maaf.. Sasuke."

oOoOoOoOo

Sakura bahkan tak tau jika kisah cintanya akan berakhir setragis ini. Ketika melihat kilau indah dijari manisnya, ia kembali terhenyak betapa jahatnya ia. Bagaimana bisa ia menyakiti orang yang sudah hampir meminangnya itu?

Dunia terasa begitu kejam baginya. Baru ia ingin merengguk kebahagiannya, siksaan itu kembali datang.

Dan tatkala ia mengelus cincin itu, memori masa indahnya memeluk hatinya. Ia ingat bagaimana Sasuke melamarnya. Saat itu musim semi baru datang, bunga bermekaran, mereka pergi mengitari jalanan Tokyo. Hingga di taman yang cukup jauh dari apartemennya mereka berhenti. Ia yakin wajahnya pada saat itu sangat terkejut ketika Sasuke berlutut dihadapannya, menyodorkan sebuah cincin dan mengungkapkan kalimat-kalimat indah. Oh, ia bahkan tak tahu jika Sasuke bisa seromantis itu.

Tapi, ia sadar itu hanyalah masa lalu. Dan ketika ia mengambil keputusan ini, ia bukan hanya menyakiti Sasuke maupun sahabatnya Naruto. Tapi ialah yang paling terluka.

Menangkup wajahnya, berusaha untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit didadanya. Hingga helaian pink itu berjatuhan membelai lembut pipinya, ia terhempas kembali pada kenyataan pahit. Keputusannya tak salah. Ia akan segera berakhir.

Air mata lolos dari manik indahnya.

"Sasuke, kumohon lupakanlah aku."

oOoOoOoOo

Sudah sebulan ini ia berusaha melupakan gadis itu, mengurung diri dalam apartemennya. Namun, mimpi-mimpi itu terus datang. Entahlah, ia seperti merasakan sesuatu. Hingga saat ini, ia masih tak rela.

Dan saat dilihatnya cincin dijari manisnya ia sadar tak dapat melepaskan gadis itu. Kenyataan bahwa cincin itu belum ia buang hingga sekarang, sudah jelas menandakan betapa besar rasa sayangnya. Karena sekali ia mencintai, maka itu berarti selamanya.

Ia pikir ungkapan itu hanya sesuatu yang sok romantis yang diucapkan ibunya dulu padanya, tapi nyatanya kalimat itu benar-benar melekat dalam hatinya. Mengkungkungnya untuk tak dapat merasakan cinta lain, belum, karena ia yang belum mau melepas gadis itu.

Drrtt drrrtt

Getaran itu menghentikan lamunannya, Shikamaru, sahabatnya itu berusaha menghubunginya.

"Hallo."

.

.

Dan dengan jatuhnya ponsel itu, ia bergegas. Menyambar jaketnya yang ada di lengan sofa. Tak memperdulikan apartemennya yang masih terbuka, ia berlari kesetanan.

"_Hallo."_

"_Sasuke, cepatlah datang ke rumah sakit saat Iruka sensei dulu dirawat."_

"_Apa maksudmu?"_

"_Sakura. Hari ini operasinya."_

"_Jangan main-main, apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?!"_

"_Datanglah sebelum terlambat."_

"_Ak…."_

"_Dia… leukemia."_

Dan saat kenyataan itu menghampirinya, ia merasa telah benar-benar gagal. Kini gadisnya… tengah mempertaruhkan nyawa.

oOoOoOoOo

Di depan pintu ruang operasi itu ia sandarkan kepalanya. Terkejut ketika masalah yang selama ini menghantuinya hanya sebuah sandiwara, hanya untuk melindungi perasaannya. Oh, ia benar-benar merasa begitu lemah.

Dan dengan adanya kebenaran ini bagaimana bisa ia melupakan gadis itu. Tepukan lembut dibahunya membuatnya mendongak kearah sang pelaku. Naruto, salah satu pemeran utama dalam sandiwara itu terlihat sedih. Rasanya ia sempat menyesal karena telah berpikiran buruk tentang sahabatnya ini.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke." Dan saat lelaki itu meletakkan sesuatu dalam genggamannya, ia tertegun. Cincin Sakura.

"Ia menyuruhku mengembalikannya padamu."

Apa kini ia sudah terlambat? Hingga setetes air bening itu meluncur dari obsidian kelamnya. Terlalu larut dalam pikirannya tak menyadari jika pintu ruangan itu terbuka.

Derap langkah kaki ditengah kesunyian itu menyadarkannya. Diliriknya dokter itu, berharap ada secercah harapan yang tuhan berikan padanya. Namun, harapan itu menjadi semu ketika sang dokter menggeleng lemah.

Semua benar-benar telah berakhir.

"Sa.. kura." Suaranya pelan sarat akan kesedihan ketika melihat tubuh tak bernyawa itu keluar. Ia berlutut menggenggam tangan yang mulai mendingin. Berusaha mengelus kepala gadis tanpa nyawa itu.

Oh, ia ingat dulu ada helaian indah pink yang menyempurnakan paras sempurna gadis itu, memanjakan tangannya yang selalu tak bosan untuk membelainya.

Ia masih ingat betapa hangatnya tubuh gadis ini ketika ia dekap. Mengapa takdir begitu senang memberi kejutan pada manusia lemah seperti ia?

Ia menangis ditangan gadis itu. Tak menghiraukan ada tangan lain yang memegang pundaknya berusaha memberi ketegaran. Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini hanya kaisan memori tentang gadisnya.

Tapi sekeras apapun ia menyangkal, hubungan mereka benar-benar tak dapat terjalin lagi. Karena tangan tuhan yang memutuskan ini semua.

.

.

_Oh my girl, I cry, cry_

_You're my all, say goodbye, bye_

_Oh, my love, don't lie, lie_

_You're my heart, say goodbye…_

.

.

**The End**

**A/N:**

SasuSaku pertamaku, tapi kayaknya momentnya mereka berdua hampir nggak ada ya? ==a

Maklumlah aku masih baru dan nekat buat cerita nggak jelas kayak gini. Kasihan BigBang, lagu bagusnya jadi terlihat aneh di ff ini. Dan aku sadar diri angst nya yang nggak kerasa sama sekali, ehehe.

Nah author gaje ini mau minta pendapat kalian tentang cerita aneh ini, silahkan tinggalkan ripiu ya.

Pay pay, salam hangat,

-Zyzy-


End file.
